Their Love Changes
by fictiongirl92997
Summary: Tadase is diffrent and Amu likes the new Tadase she loves him but will Ikuto change that?
1. Message from me!

(Shugo Chara)Okay this is my second fanfic and i think i will do pretty good, it is a little diffrent from my first one but still okay! I changed the characters characters and I even went alittle into the future. I changed Tadase most of all. I am curently working on my first one and I will work on the chapters of this fanfic while I write the ones for my other fanfic. I will realease the 1st and 2nd chapter on June 28 2009. Thank u and they will be worth the wait. I might even do the 3rd and 4th chapter too. The realease time might change as well. Some of you may ask: Why didn't she just start writing now or why dosen't she keep this to herself why must she make us wait! Well, i just am because i am a writer! Woo hoo!

Thank You!


	2. Spending the night Part 1

Summary Of My Shugo Chara Fanfiction:

* * *

You all know how Tadase is such a goody-two-shoes, well that sort of changes now. We are 4 years into the future and Ikuto is only a year older than Amu and Tadase. Amu and Tadase are 16 and Ikuto is 17. Ikuto wants Amu but Amu loves Tadase. Then Amu starts to fall for Ikuto! Who wil she choose. Tadase wants Amu too though and he and Amu are thinking about doing 'it'! Who will make Amu loose her virginity?

* * *

(Amu's POV)

It was my first day of 10th grade at a new school. After the normal High school i went to before was burt down i went to Tujial High. I walked out of my house ready for a boring day at my boring high school! The good thing is that Tadase was waiting for me at my door. " Good luck Amu!" "Thanks mom!" I screamed back at my mom. Tadase was looking at me. More like staring! "Is something wrong Tadase?" "No, you just look really sexy today." I blushed. Tadase had gone to my old high school too and we were both now going to start our 2nd year of high scool together! "Thank you Tadase, you look cool." "Thanks." he smiled at me. Now that we both new how we felt about each other me and Tadase were really close but we weren't quiet dating, he still was a bit of a lilttle kid, he cried sometimes, but he was thougher and he had strong muscles. His body was in shape but he was thin. He just loved me so much. He wrapped his around my arm around me and I giggled alittle. Now Tadase was more... stronger, braver, and alittle perverted I liked him...alot. We walked to school together everyday. We had finally reached school and I was greeted by Yaya and Rima. Yaya was stilll alittle bit like a baby and Rima changed alot. She had cut her hair only alittle and she was always goofy. She loved to express her self, she was sort of like Yaya. The only boy that was there with us was Tadase. The other boys were to busy flirting with girls, or playing soccer or sitting under a tree and reading a book or just eating a snack.(Only two other boys) Ikuto passed by and he winked at me, I had no idea he came to this school. Tadase saw him wink and he pu his arm around my waist, Ikuto smirked and kept walking, with out a care.

(Ikuto POV)

_Amu and Tadase are dateing?! Well what ever, I'll make Amu mine! Tadase won't have a chance. Though I think Tadase grew up alittle, he put his arm around her and she didn't seem to mind. Maybe he has turned into a minni-me, a perverted guy. I don't know._ I got to class and I couldn't concentrate, like everyday. The teacher went _blah blah blah!_ So...I didn't pay any attention to the teacher because my mind was else were. Amu ans Tadase. After school I was walking home when I saw Amu and Tadase walking home to, they were ahead of me. i kept watching them and they didn't do anything, all the did was...nothing. Tadase just kept his arm around Amu. _Why him Amu?! I thought you liked me, after all those days we spent together, we got really close and you already know I like you and yet you choose him?! I'll get you back, though I don't care._**(Yeah, he has _NO_ feelings) **

(Tadase's POV)

_Ikuto goes to this high school?! Not that I care, I have finally gotten enough bravery to hold Amu like I am now. I won, I am the king anyways! Not some stupid little prince! Mwahahahahahahaha! Ikuto you will NOT win her_! I kept my arm around Amu until we reached her house. "Bye Amu! See you tommorrow at school!" "Good-bye Tadase, yeah see you tommorrow!" she said and then smiled her bubbly smile. _I want to kiss her so much! I HAVE to resist though!_

(Amu's POV)

Tadase left after giving me a good-bye kiss on the cheek. I went to my room and laid down on the bed, ready to take a nap. When I heared someone tapping my window. I got up and I saw Ikuto! _What is he doing here?! I should let him in though. _I let Ikuto in and he stood infront of me, just staring at me. He smiled at me and I was confused and I was blushing. _Why is he just standing there?! What is he planning to do?! _Ikuto started to walk to me, he got closer and alittle to close if you ask me. He looked like he was trying to kiss me, i just kept backing up. He finallly lead me to my bed and i tripped and fell back on my bed and Ikuto started to laugh, he got on top of me and looked at me, with lust in his eyes. _Ikuto what are you doing?! Are you going to..._ My thoughts were cut off, because Ikuto had bitten my bottom lip and I gasped, opeing my mouth. He forced his tounge in and my eyes went wide. I just layed there, under Ikuto, he kissing me. The worse part was that Tadase was there...

(Tadase POV)

I had went to Amu's house to visit her, was greeted at the door by her mom and her little sister, her dad stared at me. Then he went into freak out mode, wich i had seen him do everytime i saw him. Her mom told me i could go up stairs and i walked up stairs, knocked on her door...no reply. I decided to be alittle rude and went in, but i was shoked at what i saw. Ikuto and Amu were kissing! _What is he doing here?! what is he doing to Amu?! it doesn't look like Amu is enjoying it, he must have forced her! Bastered! He'll pay! I am sorry Amu that I couldn't be the one to kiss you first. _Amu looked up at me and looked shocked. Amu then pushed ikuto and then she said," Tadase it isn't what it looks like, he kissed me without warning!" " I know, I saw. Ikuto get out! She is mine! "Hmph, fine then!" he got up off the floor and jumped out the window. I looked at Amu and she had fainted. (Tadase sd) I went over to Amu and picked her up. "Hey Amu are you alright?!" she finally awakened and said "Umm. yeah. I am sorry Tadas..." i interupted her by oftly kissing her lips. She closed her eyes and put her hands on my cheek and she kissed me back. I pulled back from the kiss and said, "Amu i love you." "I love you too." then she hugged me, finally i had kissed her. "Tadase can you spend the night?" she said as she looked me in the eyes. (chara's have been asleep the whole time, Tadase's didn't care.) "Amu you perverted girl, what will you do to me if I spend the night?!" she blushed, "I won't do anything but I want to spend tonight together. Come tonight, climb in throught the window." "Okay." I said, happy to spend a night with her.

(Normal POV)

Tadase left to his house and told his parents he was staying at his friends house, they let him go. (Dummies) Later that night he climbed up to Amu's bedroom window and tapped on it. Amu let him in. "So, what do you want to do?" Amu asked. "I dont know, you invited me." "Lets watch a movie then." Amu said blushing slightly. Tadase and Amu chose a romance movie then after awhile Tadase could not help himself. He looked at Amu's full grown body and he grabed her arm and laid her down on the floor and kissed her. Amu gasped alittle but allowed him to kiss her. He unbottoned two of his bottons from his shrt and the he turned his hands attention to rubbing her thighs. "Tadase what are you doing?!" "Why do you want to know? Tell me to stop Amu." No answer. 'Okay then" he said. Then he....

ME: Reveiw!  
TADASE: Yeah, oh, and fictiongirl92997 does not own Shugo Chara!  
AMU: Thank you for reading!


	3. Spending the night Part 2

2nd chapter Part 2

(Flash Back)  
Tadase and Amu chose a romance movie then after awhile Tadase could not help himself. He looked at Amu's full grown body and he grabbed her arm and laid her down on the floor and kissed her. Amu gasped alittle but allowed him to kiss her. He unbuttoned two of his buttons from his shirt and then he turned his hands attention to rubbing her thighs. "Tadase what are you doing?!" "Why do you want to know? Tell me to stop Amu." No answer. 'Okay then" he said. Then he....  
(End of Flash Back)  
(Back to the story)  
lifted her shirt alittle then stopped to look at Amu'sface. "Amu, may I see them?"( Tadase asked permission to see her breast!That is sweet yet weird, and I wrote it!)" N-No!" " Okay. I'm sorry Amu, I didn't mean to do that." (What did he do? I don't think he did anything that bad.) "It's okay Tadase. How about we watch a comedy instead?"Amu asked Tadase with a smile. ( She is also hopping that he doesn't get funny and perverted and teases her.) Tadase's face lit up because of the fact that Amu didn't seem mad. "Sure!"

* * *

(After 2 hours of LOL entertainment from a comedy movie)

Amu's head was resting on Tadase's shoulder and Tadase's head rested on her head. He was dreaming of...being King and by his side the Queen, Amu. (Eating Candy!) "Tadase? Wake up!" "Huh? Oh, Amu what is it?" "Let's go to sleep on the bed. Just don't do anything to me!" Amu said as she turned around slowly. (Like a zombie!) " Uh, I won't! I... wasn't thinking! I'll ask permission everytime anyways!" he said turning into a chibi. "Okay good!" Amu said as she laid down on the bed. Tadase didn't move from his spot for a minute. Then he finally moved toward the bed. He laid down next to Amu and Amu hugged him. "Tadase, you so are warm." Amu said sounding tiered. Tadase blushed and hugged her back. "You are soft and cute, you mean everything to me." "Do you mean it?" "Yes, I love you!" "I love you too."( Tadase always says it to her now.) "Well well well, what do we have here?" Ran, Miki, and Su said. "Um... Nothing! We're just sleeping! Leave!" Amu said blushing. "You two better not do any...ahhh!" Ran was cut short by Amu's hand swatting her like a fly. "We are not! Now go to sleep!" "Fine!" Miki said as she scrapped Ran off the wall. Su was so sleepy that she just fell to the ground and fell asleep. (Embryo fight is over!) "Su wake up!" "She said to fall." "Fall asleep in your egg! That's what she meant!" "Oh." Su said as she sat up and floated to her egg. (like their beds right?)

(Tadase's POV)

I woke up at about _**1:57 **_and said "Amu should I leave?" "Why?" "It's 1:57 and you don't want anyone to come and find me here. Do you?" "Uh no~" "So then I'll leave now." "Okay come back when ever you want okay?" "Okay!" I said as I kissed her forehead. I got up and put my jacket on and opened the window and jumped out. "Kiseki you should be happy I am braver now!" I said. "I am but you love a commoner!" "Who isn't a commoner to you other than me and you?" "Well that's...um...no one." "See! Ha you should think before you speak!" I said as I walked faster ahead of Kiseki. "Uh, yeah! I think she is better than any other though!" "Good!" I beamed. We finally reached my house and I snuck in. i headed for my bed room and opened the door and laid down on my bed. _Amu, I love you! I want you to be all mine! Choose me not Ikuto! Ikuto thinks of you as a toy and I truly love you! I wonder if Amu is thinking about him or me? ME! _I smirked at the thought. Then I remembered what I had done to her. _I'm sorry Amu. _

(Morning 6:23)

(Ikuto POV)

I heard a knocking at my bedroom door and I opened it, to reveal Utau standing there with a look that said 'I am hurt, may I please come in and talk to you?' "May I come in?" Utausaid quietly. "Sure." I let her in and she sat on my bed."What's wrong?" "Do you love me Ikuto?" " What?" "Do you love me? I want to know now, be honest please." I was shocked. Not! " You are my sister and that's why I love you." " Who do you love?!" she said looking up at me. I gulped. "I love...Amu." "Really? Why her, always? What is so special about her?!" "I just love her, it's hard to explain!" I said as I looked away from Utau. Then she pounced on me and kissed me! _What is this feeling in my heart? It can't be love! _" Utau! Stop! We are siblings! You can't...mph!" she attacked my lips again. I tried to push her off but I couldn't because she would just try to kiss me again. "I love you Ikuto! I want to be with you forever and even if we are siblings!" I looked at Utau in surprise. "Utau." I murmured.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Amu woke up and fixed her hair which was standing up and she looked like as if she was struck by lightning. "It's a good thing Tadase didn't see my hair like this." Amu murmured to her self. "Hmmm? It's already morning? What time is it?" Ran asked while rubbing her eyes. "It's 7:18. I need to get ready for school!" Then the three chara's started to cheer. "Go Amu! You can to it! Get ready for school! You are cool! You know how to drool over guys at the pool!" they giggled. "What! I do no such thing!" she said as her face turned red from anger. Then she swatted them and they went flying toward the wall. **_Splat! _**"Ow! Amu you are mean!" they said as they fell to the ground with a little _Dink! _"Ah! Sorry you guys! I am just mad!" "It's fine, it didn't hurt me!" Su said as she stood up and floated in the air. "It hurt my clothes though!" "Uh...sorry." Su dusted her clothes off and turned around and started to dust everything in sight. (chibi) Miki got up and said nothing. She just started to sketch stuff at random. A sock, snake, donut, glue, a house, and a dog with wings. "What do you want to wear today?" Miki asked Amu. "I'll wear the school uniform today, thanks though." (At that school if you wanted to you could wear uniform or normal clothes.) Amu said beaming. Ran spoke up and said, "Say were is Dia?" "Sleeping." Su said as she dusted Dia's egg. "She sleeps alot!" Amu and Ran said in unison."Yeah, she does, to bad!" Su said. Dia and Su were really close, because they were both very much alike.

Amu finished changing into her uniform, and ate her breakfast. She went outside and saw Tadase waiting for her. "Hey Amu! You look good in uniform too!" Tadase said as he looking at her up and down. "Thanks! You should wear uniform too!" "Um...well...I don't want to look like Ikuto." "You will look better though!" (No not really) "I guess once won't hurt, hmm...I'll wear it tommorow then!" "Okay!"

Tadase and Amu walked to school and when they got there they saw a crowd around something. "What is that?" Amu asked. "Your guess is as good as mine." Tadase said. Then Rima went up to them and started to breath heavily. "Amu...Tada...ha! Y-You need to huh!" "Rima Rima! Breath! What's up?!" Rima took a deep breath and said, "Well, we have a new student and she is like totally awsome~ and she has a chara! She is a singer too! She is giving tickets to everyone! She is awsome! Bigger than Utau! She is...just come!" Rima pulled them into the crowed and Tadase and Amu saw a pretty girl stading there with tickets and a body-gaurd behind her. "Wow!" Tadase and Amu said in unison.

(End of chapter.)

ME: R&R!  
IKUTO: I look better in uniform than you!  
TADASE: I will!  
AMU: Why not vote?  
ME: YEAH! Okay, everyone...Who will look better in the uniform Ikuto wears? Ikuto or Tadase? VOTE in the reveiws please!  
EVERYONE: BYE!


	4. The new kid arrives!

3rd chapter (Sorry for the slow update)

(NO lemon or fluff in this chapter really)

Part 1

"Who is that?! She is pretty!" Amu said as she looked at the girl who seemed to sparkle in her eyes. "Angel Mutildia Artina! She is awesome and she is like totally cool and pretty, smart and everyone likes her! Ask her for tickets and she will give you them, one per person. She is so nice!" Rima squealed loudly and everyone squealed too. (Wow!) "Umm… can I have a ticket?!" Amu asked stepping up. "Sure thing, here you go Amu!" Angel said smiling brightly.

(Amu's POV)

_What she knows my name?! HOW?! WHY?! Weird. Well at least I got tickets! Yay! I am so going if she is awesome like everyone says! "_Wow Amu she knows your name! Why?!" Tadase asked confused and amazed and well in his chibi form. "Oh! She knows everyone's name! She learned them all so she could know who to send shout outs to and stuff! She says that the more people you know the better! She is really honored to come here Rima informed us. "Oh! Okay! Hey we better get to class before we are late!" I said as I tried to squeeze out of the tight crowd around Angel. I finally got out but I tripped and fell. I thought I was going to fall but instead I just landed on something soft and cool. It was Ikuto, smirking. "Clumsy little Amu! Be more careful next time okay?!" He said as he walked away. "Ikuto! You better run! She is mine!" Tadase said turning into a chibi again. "Um...let's just go without Tadase, Amu!" Rima said sweat dropping at Tadase's temper-tantrum. "Um, okay! Bye Tadase!" I said sweat dropping to. We walked to class and talked about random girl stuff.

(Back with Tadase/ Tadase's POV)

"...chicken fingers and toast! Never will I let you....huh Amu?! Rima!? Where did they go!?" I asked myself, I was cursing Ikuto (He was yelling at the sky!) because he tried to steal Amu from me! _Where did Amu go?! Did she leave when I was cursing Ikuto?! Or did she leave with him?! No! She is with Rima in class right?! She must have left when I was cursing HIM! Yeah that's it! She didn't want to be late, which I am going to be if I don't get moving! _I rushed to class and saw Amu sitting and talking to some girls. "Thank god!" I murmured to myself. I took my seat and Amu looked over at me and mouthed _Finally!_I smiled and turned around and the teacher came in and cleared her throat. "Class, we have a new student, most of you know her and have already met her, but those of you who haven't, here is Angel Mutildia Artina!" The teacher said doing a drum-roll, then Angel came in a people whistled and cheered. "Now class, treat her like a normal person, because she is. Please take care of her and Angel you can take that seat behind Ikuto." the teacher said pointing to Ikuto. _Poor girl! She has to sit behind Ikuto, hopefully she isn't scared to death by him! Hey since when have we had Ikuto here?! _I never even noticed I had him for homeroom.( Amu and Tadase and Ikuto are all in the same grade but Ikuto is the oldest there because of when he was born. Oh and Utau goes there too.)

Angel took her seat and Utau turned to her and said, "You better not try to get close to Ikuto, rookie!" "Umm...okay? You are Utau aren't you? Nice to meet you! I love your songs!" Angel said.(She is from America!) "OH! Really?! Thank you, I'm sorry I'm just protective of my brother." Utau said looking over at Ikuto and smiling. "Wow he must be a good brother then! I wish I could be with my brother right now, but he is still in America! The good thing is that he's going to come over here and stay awhile, so I'll see him soon!" "Oh that's great! Hey, would you like to go shopping later with me and my brother!?" Utau said making sure the teacher didn't see them talking during the lesson. (I do that sometimes too!)  
"Ummm, I guess but may I bring my friend? He is super nice and loves to go shopping!" " Sure! Well, then it's settled, we going shopping just me, you, Ikuto, and your friend!" Utau said nodding and then she turned her attention to the teacher. Angel nodded to and looked at Amu and Ikuto.

(Angel's POV)

_Those two are Ikuto and Amu?! They seem to get along, I thought they would be like killing each other by now, hmm, oh well! _Class started and ended soon, so I had no idea what we were talking about so I doodled some stuff. I went to lunch and everyone one stared at me, they started to cheer too. _H_ow _annoying! I wish they stopped that!_I got my lunch and then I walked over to were Utau was and I sat down.

"Hi Angel!" Utau said while gobbling down her food. "Um, hi Utau." I said sweat dropping at her messy eating. Ikuto just watch me intently. _Is he tryin' to melt me?! Not gonna work bub! I am not a stick of butter and your not a blow dryer! X-men! _(Random girl!) I ate my food and when I finished I stared at Ikuto and he stared back. He smirked and stared to laugh! Utau looked at Ikuto, confused. I turned my attention to the ceiling, so that Utau would not think wrong and kill me. "Ikuto?! Why are you laughing!? Hey!" Utau said standing up and smacking the back of his head lightly, to awaken him from his laughing fit. "Huh?! You make me laugh Angel, I don't know why but the way you looked at me, it looked like you were tring to melt me! Hahahahaha!" He blew my cover, and he started it! Utau turned around and looked at me, she had a evil aura around her and then she whispered into my ear, "Don't make him laugh or else he will get close to you, and like you!" "Ah! Sorry I was just watching him beacause he was looking at me, and it looked like he was trying to melt me! Sorry!" I said as I shaked with fear and sweat dropped. Utau looked at me and started to laugh at me. "Haha! You are funny!" "Eh?" "Ikuto must have thought that you were food! Stupid Ikuto!" Utau said petting Ikuto like a cat. (He is one hahaha!~)

"Well lets hurry and eat our lunches, that way we have more time to talk and stuff." Utau smiled brightly. Ikuto and I nodded in agreement.

We finished our lunches and then we started to talk about random stuff. I got to meet some of Utau's and Ikuto's friends and they all kept trying be my friend too. I didn't care though. My ans kept rushing up to me and asking for my autograph and then they would squeal and go and tell their friends, who also squealed. I sighed. "Wow, I am glad I'm not famous, the fans are really annoying. Their pests! I don't know how you handle them!" Ikuto said leaning back in his chair. "Well I do." I said looking at the ceiling.

(Normal POV)

**_RRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!_**

Ikuto, Utau, and Angel headed the their next class, which was P.E. "Aw man I hate P.E! I am not going to get sweaty!" Utau said fanning her self with her hand. "Drama queen, if you don't exercise you'll get fat, and no one will like you." Ikuto said looking at her like as if she was already fat. "Ugh. Ah...so!" Utau said turning around and started running in place. Angel sweat-dropped at the little fight they had. "Don't tell me you don't like P.E either." He said turning around and facing Angel." NO...I like P.E, because you don't really have to learn anything, and it's way funner, plus I want to stay healthy." Angel replied while crossing her arms. Ikuto smiled at her. Angel did the same, but Utau didn't notice, so she didn't get mad.

"Hey Utau!" Amu said walking over to Utau. Ikuto smirked and walked toward Amu and took her hand and kissed it. "Ah! Ikuto what the!?" Amu said taking her hand back. "He's quite the flirt huh?" Angel said looking at Ikuto. She didn't get an answer so she looked at Utau, who went stiff from anger. "Uh? Utau?! HEY?!" Angel said trying to break Utau from her trance, no use though.

Utau grabbed one of Ikuto's ears and pulled it. "OW! Utau don't do that!" "Sorry Ikuto, but you know you shouldn't do that hehe." Utau said laughing evily and pulling on his ear again. Angel and Amu sweat-dropped at this sight.

Little did they know, that someone was watching them, with glowing red eyes, filled with hate and saddness.

(Worst chapter ever! The next chapter is going to be better hopefully!)

ME: R&R please!  
IKUTO: Did we mention that fictiongirl92997 does not own Shugo Chara!?  
AMU: Umm...no.  
TADASE: Well fictiongirl92997 does not own Shugo Chara!

(Voteing results)

....The winner is.....

IKUTO!


	5. PE Part 1

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I was busy and they cut the Internet so you know!

4th chapter

Part 2

(Tadase POV)

_Curse you Ikuto! Don't you dare touch my Amu! I will turn you into a fur coat! Amu you look like you didn't want him to kiss your hand or anything but I know or at least think you really like him. There are clues but I am going to win you over, I love you and I want you to be mine. Amu._

I walked over to where Amu was and Ikuto looked down at me, "Hey look its the small king!" Ikuto said. Then he put his arm around Amu and pulled her into a hug. I twitched but tried to keep my cool but I couldn't. "Ikuto let her go!" "Hmp! Why do I have to listen to you? You may be a king but I am a rebel against you rain! Plus Amu is mine!" I pulled Ikuto away from Amu and stood in-front of her. "Um? You shouldn't fight or you'll get in trouble." Angel said. "Oh shut up! This does not involve you!"Ikuto screamed at Angel. She twitched, and then a menacing aura formed around her then her eyes turned red with anger. "Listen mister you shouldn't fight or you'll get in trouble and then we'll all get in trouble! You just need to shut up and keep quiet!!" Ikuto seemed to shrink in fear."I-I-I-I-I-I'm sorry." Ikuto said with a shaky voice. "She..." Amu said, "made him obey?!" Utau asked. "WOW!" They said in unison. i sweat-dropped. _That was impressive. Though I didn't plan on fighting. _

"All righty class line up!" A deep, booming, loud voice called. All the kids lined up in-front of a ugly man-like woman."Hi. My name is Ms. Gutbigg Olga. I will be your P.E teacher, got it?!" "Yes ma'am!" everyone yelled. "Good! Now everyone stretch!"  
Everyone started to stretch and some girls didn't obey so she made them do push ups. "What a **_DRILL-SARGON!_**" Someone who was behind me whispered to someone else.

(Normal POV)

Angel was one of the girls who had to do push-ups and she pretty good at it. Everyone stared at her and when she finished the P.E teacher was gawking at her too. "Uh...wow." then she fainted. Everyone started to cheer. They all ran up to Angel and picked her up on their shoulders. "Impressive. How did you learn to do that? Your so strong!" Tadase squealed. Yeah that right he squealed. Everyone stoped dead short and stared at Tadase. "What?" he looked confused. Everyone stared to laugh. They dropped Angel and rolled on the floor.

* * *

Okay short chapter but I don't want to keep you waiting so yeah...

next chapter coming soon!


	6. PE Part 2

Hey it's me fictiongirl92997, sorry I haven't been updating. My computer had crashed and I had writers block so that equaled no writing and since it takes me about 4 to 5 days to write the stories it takes awhile to update. Yes, I know, 4 to 5 days seems like to much for a little chapter. Well, I do have a life, so I have to some things to do. I will update as soon as possible this week and on the weekends. Since school started and right now I am on weekend break I have plenty of time to write. I'll try to write on weekends, I promise I will! I'll update every couple of days or weeks. Depends.  
Well I'll stop boring you now XD

* * *

(Normal POV)

Angel was one of the girls who had to do push-ups and she pretty good at it. Everyone stared at her and when she finished the P.E teacher was gawking at her too. "Uh...wow." then she fainted. Everyone started to cheer. They all ran up to Angel and picked her up on their shoulders. "Impressive. How did you learn to do that? Your so strong!" Tadase squealed. Yeah that right he squealed. Everyone stopped dead short and stared at Tadase. "What?" he looked confused. Everyone stared to laugh. They dropped Angel and rolled on the floor.

* * *

(Ikuto's POV)

_**Crash!**_

Angel landed on top of me, in a half straddle. I smirked and she tilted her head in confusion. "My, my, I didn't know you had those feeling for me Angel." Her face became red, but I wasn't sure if it was because she was mad or because she was blushing. "Shut up Ikuto!" **SLAP! **I was slapped square in the face by Angel. She got up and dusted her self of and walked away. My cheek hurt really badly, like it was burning.

I got up and dusted myself off to, then Utau came up to me. "Who slapped you?" "Huh?" "You have a hand mark on your cheek, you were slapped weren't you? What did you do?" she asked, teasing me. "N-no one." "Surrre~" she pressed on,"I-it's true! Why would girls slap me? They love me, they would rather kiss me." I said confident that would make her leave me alone, but I was wrong. It only made it worse.

"WHAT?! Gah, you are not aloud to kiss a girl, ever, unless its me!" she said putting her arms around me and kissing me. "WOW! Siblings kissing?! Homo's!" I heard a guy scream out. Every one knew that Utau liked me, but they hadn't ever seen her kiss me during a class. I pulled away, and she pouted, I didn't care at all.

Then, the PE teacher finally woke up. _Who thought I would be saved by a gorilla? _

"Hm?! Ah, class...um...today we're going to play...soccer. Choose your teams!"

Groans of disappointment were heard from the class. The teacher chose captains, and the captains chose the best players naturally. Angel was chosen first, then Amu, me, Tadase, some other kids and lastly Utau. Who were all inevitable in my team. "Why am I always chosen last?!" Utau wined. "Because you suck at sports." I replied blankly. _**SLAP! **Great, another slap. Good going Ikuto, two slaps in one day. That beats your record of 0! _"Over reaction much?!" I said feeling the second hand mark on my cheek, "You deserve it, jerk!"

(Normal POV)

After they had played soccer, they all went to change into their normal clothes for their next class.  
Amu, Angel, and Utau all had math next. After what Utau said was like hell, they all walked to the gate, where Ikuto and Tadase were fighting, as usual. The girls continued to walk to the bus stop, followed by Ikuto and Tadase still fighting. As they reached the bus stop the bus was already there, so Amu and Tadase rode home in the bus while Angel was picked up by a limo and Ikuto walked home unlike Utau who made her manager pick her up.

When Amu got home she went straight to her room to use the computer. She read her e-mails and IM Tadase.

**AmuChara4: Hey Tadase :)  
KingTadase1: Hi Amu :D  
AmuChara4: Whats up?  
KingTadase1: Nm. How about u  
AmuChara4: Nm either :D  
KingTadase1: Oh lol Do u wanna go to the movies with me later?  
AmuChara4: Cant. Sorry. Maybe another time?  
KingTadase1: Kk Gtg BYe :)  
AmuChara4: Bye (:  
**_**KingTadase1 Has Logged Out  
AmuChara4 Has Logged Out**_

Amu sat at her desk awhile longer, re-reading what Tadase had said. "Why can't I go again?...I should have said yes!" Amu groaned. She got up and flung herself to her bed and layed there until she heard a knocking coming from outside her window. "Who in the world can it be?" She said sarcastically. She got up and walked to the window to open it and find Ikuto. "Hiya!" Ikuto said and jumped into the room and walked over to Amu's bed to sit. "What do you want?" She asked annoyed, "I just came to say hi. But it seems your to busy wallowing in self pity to talk." He looked around her room curiously. "Shut up! Now, get out, before I have to kick you out!" She said pointing to the window and opening it. "Fine then...that means you have to pay, for waisting my time." He smirked. "Huh?! You waisted MY time!" She screamed. But Ikuto just leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist...

Haha not much of a ending, I tried to finish. I know its short but I needed to update soon right? Well I might not even get started writing the next chapter until next week? So it will be a long wait to be able to read the next chapter. And I am NOT promising that it will be longer than this one! Just saying it will be a long wait for the next chapter okay?  
Well, love to all of the people who like my stories!:)


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! I am truly sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I had a bit of a mental debate on either to incorporate an idea I had awhile ago when I had barley finished writing that last chapter, or if I should use another idea that I had for a different story. Another problem was that I forgot my own story! Yes, I know that is just dumb.  
But that's why I'll just re-read the whole thing. I'm sure as soon as I do I will just start having ideas as for what to write. So while I do that I thought I would start thinking of an idea for an upcoming fanfic...Yay for multitasking! But that won't get in my way. Don't worry. I know you must hate me for getting your hopes up, you know that I was uploading a new chapter. (It appears that there is a pattern. I update then its an authors note. Hmmm.) I will, very soon. Until then please read the following poem. Its a clue to the story that has been rattling in my head. I hope you enjoy it! ( I wrote it. Please don't steal it!)

Through these blood red eyes

I see your end

I see your fate

All I need to do

Is see your face

I will not care

I will not cry

I will eat you alive

I shall win

You shall die

Is this all a lie?

This world shall rot

And I will not

Lay your head in bed

Wait until the end

You will be dead

A heart unfed

I shall defeat the greatest head

So heed this warning

Or you will be dead

How was it? Please Review! It would be very appreciated. Who ever guess what this poem is about gets...well...  
nothing. Oh I know! Pride and a cyber pat on the back! Yup that it, I know that a bad prize but that all I can give you, sorry. Well hope and pray for the next chapter!


	8. Last Chapter

"Nng Ikuto. No I don't want this, please stop. Amu said as Ikuto pulled down her pants.

"I'll be blunt, because I can't afford to loose you...I love you. And as you know I don't know how to prove it...so I'll show it to you by being your first..." He purred while tugging at her panties. Amu stayed frozen, she didn't know what to say, so she did the alternative. She placed her lips on his, holding his head between her hands. He started to kiss back, holding her close to him. The kiss went from soft, to passionate, and finally to a hot, heavy, lust filled, kisses. Their lips moved against each other, and their tongues danced.

He laid her on the bed, kissing her neck lightly. " Mhm, Ikuto. Ah, please... get inside me." Amu pleaded. Like a good kitty he obeyed her, because he wanted to fill her to, but he was trying to make her feel good so it felt better.

He prepared her opening with his fingers, slipping one in every time she murmured her approval. Her insides became slippery enough for him to be able to enter and exit her easily. So he placed his cat like frame above her doll like one. "Hold on to me, and tell me if it hurts." He assured her when he saw her anxious face. He got into position and looked up at her face on more time. He lowered his head to kiss her lips, but for more than just because he loved her but because he wanted to make sure she didn't make to much noise when he unsuspectingly thrust his self into her. She yelped in surprise, but it was muffled by his lips. He drilled into her quickly, to filled with lust to notice it caused her pain. She didn't care though because it eventually became pleasure. She moaned while her slipped in and out of her. He got inhumanly fast, which made Amu moan louder.

"Ikuto, ah I-i'm going to cum!"  
"Just hold on a little bit longer." And she did, she matched him beat for beat until they both reached their climax. He collapsed next to her, caressing her breasts. "Mmmhh, that felt good." He nuzzled her neck then kissing it softly.  
"Mhm, you did quite a performance." She laughed lightly earning a smile from Ikuto.  
" How are you going to tell Tadase? He'll feel awful that he lost his true love."  
"I'm not to worried about him, I think he's starting to like the new girl."  
" So everything is alright. Thankfully your parents didn't hear, so I get to sleep here for tonight."  
" Okay." Amu chuckled as she rested her head on Ikuto's shoulder and drifted into sleep.

Alright guys, the story is finished. I know what your saying, "What the heck? She just started! How is it over already?" Well to tell you the truth I ran out of ideas, and I got bored of it. By the way, this has nothing to do with my haters; I couldn't care less. I actually decided that I would end this story before I read the reviews. There wasn't much to work with, I think, at least for me. I could do a whole lot more but right now my mind has squeezed out all of the lemony ideas. I don't think I have much time for this story lately either. Now that I look back, I was a amateur writer. I still am, but I also think I have improved. I have new ideas, and I think I can stay with them. I will write more romance fan fictions but just not with Kamichama Karin or Shugo Chara. To sweet to be messed with right? So I will end this, but I might continue it in the future. But don't get your hopes, it might be along time before that happens. Look forward to my next story. :)

P.S No one has figured out what my next story will be about? Look at the last chapter, the poem should be a good clue.


End file.
